Secret Smiles
by sydneysages
Summary: Eve/Michael. He already proposed, but without a ring. This time, he has one... R&R for Hanzii


_For Hanzii, who loves her Michael and Eve fics XD_

_I don't own anything_

* * *

><p>"I love you," he whispers to her, knowing that this is the only truth that there is in the world at this moment in time. The one thing he knows remains constant in his changing life is Eve and his love for her.<p>

"I love you too," she responds, her eyes shining with the emotion in the air as they sit on the sofa in the Glass House – _their_ house.

"Eve, I know I proposed a bit suddenly," he opens up the can of worms that he is sort of worried about discussing. Whilst he wanted to propose to her, to make her his wife, with all his heart, he knows that there will be an outroar from both sides of the community in Morganville at this communion.

"You could say that again," she chuckles as she remembers the moment where he, extremely sneakily in the middle of the welcoming party for Gloriana, asked her to marry him.

"I realised that I didn't have a ring and I know you said it didn't matter but… I had to get you one anyway," he continues as if she didn't interrupt him whatsoever, and releases her from his hold. Without the arm holding her to him, she slides off his hard chest, landing on the other cushion of the sofa without qualm or injury.

With a fresh burst of energy, he slides from the sofa and ends up on one knee, in front of the Goth girl whom he adores. From his pocket, he removes a blue velvet box containing the ring she knows must be hers.

"Eve Rosser, I have loved you for so much longer than you could possibly know," he proclaims to her, his fingers pinching the lid of the box in his hands tightly as he prepares to open it. "I know you already accepted but I want to do this again… so, Eve Rosser, will you marry me?" he asks her, his eyes shining with unshed tears showing the emotion he is feeling at the moment in time in which he is _truly_ asking her to marry him.

Barely keeping herself composed, Eve smiles at him and nods, clearing her throat to be able to speak. "I love you, Michael, and I can't wait to marry you," she accepts his proposal, handing her left hand to him in order to have the ring placed upon her fourth finger.

Sliding the box open slightly late, Michael reveals the ring nestled inside. Silver with diamonds glittering within the ring, it is truly beautiful and entirely befitting to Eve. She could never have picked such a perfect ring for herself, so she is more thankful than ever that she has her Michael to help her.

Wincing slightly from the silver and wishing he had had the forthinking gene to have worn gloves, he removes the ring from the box and slides it effortlessly onto her finger. She smiles as she sees the ring finally in it's rightful place before his lips crush to her own, propelling her backwards to be leaning against the back of the sofa.

His hands run the entire length of her back, coming to rest on the spot where he knows her tattoo is as she kisses him back harder and harder, her hands twisting into his golden hair.

Like a siren, however, Michael realises that Shane and Claire are walking down the path and unless they wish to share the news of their fully confirmed engagement, they need to hide the ring.

"Do you want to put it back in the box?" he whispers into his fiancée's hair, feeling her tense up slightly. It is him who wants to hide their engagement, not her, and she doesn't know why… but she wants him to be happy and knows that he will tell everyone when the time is right, so she nods slowly.

Carefully, so that he doesn't have to touch the silver again, Eve slides the ring from her finger and feels a piece of herself die as she takes the ring from her finger. Michael snaps the lid of the box shut and hides it before the door has even opened, in the mean time pulling Eve into his chest.

She relaxes against him again, smiling at the hidden secret in the room and how she is one of only two people to know.

"Yo lovers!" Shane yells as he walks through the door. "Been busy being boring people and sitting there?" he laughs, carrying through the shopping to the kitchen.

Eve and Michael share a secret smile, him pulling her closer to him, and laugh slightly. "Yeah, just been sat here," Michael replies in a steady enough voice. "Nothing much."

And, with that, the proposal is over. She is now engaged to Michael Glass… just nobody knows it yet.

* * *

><p><em>Review<em>

_Vicky xx_


End file.
